Life after Death: Code Geass
by The Highway In Between Worlds
Summary: A 16 year old boy whats to go to different worlds. Well be careful what you ask for...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

I don't own Code Geass or any other copyrighted material that may be used / mentioned in this Fan fiction.

Author's note

The Code Geass universe will not start in till chapter 1.

Prologue

The Rebirth

**United Kingdom England 19****th**** July 2012**

It's raining; it's always raining in England. As soon as you walk outside it's raining, even if you're inside and look outside its raining. So people in England have to deal with it, they deal with it by simply wearing more clothes, and try and staying inside as much as possible.

This was what Sora was thinking as he was walking around town. He did not mind the rain, in fact he liked it. Sora has always liked the rain, he did not know why but he has liked it ever since he was very young. This made him different to pretty much everyone else in England. Sora had just come from his 16th birthday party were his parents had given him 4 games, lots of birth day cards, a bit of money and a laptop. He wanted to go out walking because he was bored playing games and he did not feel like setting up his laptop. So he got on a red t-shirt, then to put over it he got a medium size plane black jumper with a hood, a bare of dark blue jeans and some dark blue trainers and went out.

As Sora was walking through the town. He stopped and gazed at himself in one of the local shop windows. His wet brown/blond hair clung to his head; his now wet clothes clung to his body. As he was gazing in the shop window, he was playing with the two chains around his neck. One was short and sliver, when the other one was a shoe lase with a sliver surfer on the end.

He turned away from the mirror and continued walking. He hated life, he really did. Not because of anything or anyone one, but just the fact that life was boring. Ever since Sora was very young he's wanted to go to different worlds. Not different worlds as like Mars or Saturn, but different worlds as from the ones from his games. Games like halo or half-life, or even worlds from TV series.

He was so lost in thought that when he was crossing the road he did not see the car coming in till it was too late. The car was going over the speed limit on an already wet road. The car hit Soar and knocked him backwards on the road. Sora was in a blinding plain but he forgot all that when he saw the car, it was still coming at him. Since the road was wet the car was not stopping and it did not help that the driver was going over the speed limit. At this point Sora thought of only two things. One was "Oh god the car's going to run over me" the second was "Well at least I will find out if there is anything after death"  
Then the car drove over him….


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own Code Geass or any other copyrighted material that may be used / mentioned in this Fan fiction.

Chapter 1

The Reaction and Experience

The first thing that was known to Sora was pain, overwhelming pain. The pain was not coming from a certain part of his body that was the strange thing. The pain was coming from everywhere. Imagine you just burnt yourself trying to get something out of the oven, then times that by 5 and then imagine that pain coming from all over your body. That was nothing compared to what Sora was feeling. It felt like every molecule in Sora's body was pulling away from him, "But that's crazy" he thought "I got driven over by a car and yet it feels like I am being pulled apart" and then another thought occurred to him "Wait I should be dead, not in pain." He tried to open his eyes only to find out that they would not open. He could not feel the rain against his face anymore, or the way is hair and clothes clung to his body. Then he realized he was completely dry. "Wait a minute if I am dead how the hell am I even thinking", "I should be DEAD, I should not be able to feel pain or even think, but here I am doing it which means, I cannot BE dead." This confusion made Sora forget about the pain he was in for a single second and in that single second the pain stopped. He was so relieved, that he thanked god, even know he did not believe IN god. "Thanks god, thank you, thank you, thank you" After Sora thanked god another 2 times, he wondered "Ok that was a bit strange, how the pain just _suddenly_ stopped" Sora tried to open his eyes again, to still find that they would not open. Now that the blinding pain had stopped and now he could concentrate, he tried to move his body. Only to find it was not responding. "Ok now I am getting scared, I can't move, I can't see, just what the hell is happing to me" Sora thought. Just then Sora got the feeling that somebody was watching him. "Hello anybody there" Sora wanted to say, but of course he couldn't speak either. "You wanted this wish Sora" a powerful voice said "However nothing comes without a price" "Who are you" said Sora, just now realizing he could speak. "Me?" there was a long pause "I guess you could call me the guardian" "The guardian!?" "The guardian of what!" "Now, now that's for you to find out on your own, my little observer" "Observer, observer of what?! Sora asked "Your job" started the voice ignoring Sora's question. "Your job is to observe and make sure everything go's the way it is meant to" "What are you talking…." "Now you should go" said the voice. The next thing Sora was aware of was that he could see again and that he was falling, to an unknown city down below…

As Sora stared falling, after getting over the initial shock he stared screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH GOD HELP ME, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the first thing Sora said in this brand new world. He's was falling at 100MPH straight down…..towards a concrete pavement. "Oh god" Sora thought to himself "I'm going to be like a fly on a car window screen in a couple of seconds"

Note this chapter is not done. I am having a hard time deciding on what happens next, so please leave any suggestions.


End file.
